


Sssh!

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, M/M, Plot What Plot, semi-song fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Jason menarik napas panjang. Sabar. Sabar. Ia harus sabar. {#Octoberabble [Day 2 – Noisy]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan; Don't Threaten Me With Good Time © Panic! At The Disco
> 
> #Octoberabble [Day 2 – Noisy]

“ _Alright! Alright! It’s a helluva feeling though!”_

Jason menarik napas panjang. _Sabar. Sabar._ Ia harus sabar. Masih ada setumpuk buku yang harus dibaca dan dipelajarinya. Semua teori, semua pendapat para ahli, semua paragraf panjang tak berkesudahan. Jason harus berdamai dengan itu.

“YEAH! _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline!_ ”

Dan sederetan lirik yang tidak jelas apa maknanya, menelusup telinga Jason lagi. _Tarik napas._ _Tarik napas._ _Kau tidak perlu memperdulikannya._

Hingga— “ _Don’t threaten me with a good time!”_

Jason bangkit dengan segera, menyebabkan beberapa buku terjatuh dari mejanya. Dan dengan sekali sebat, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang tengah.

“Percy! TIDAK BISA YA KAU—”

Percy yang tengah berjoget ria, mendadak membeku kaget. Alunan lagu bertempo cepat itu masih terdengar di udara. Percy mengerjapkan mata hijaunya pada sosok berambut pirang di hadapannya itu. Ia menunjuk televisi yang sedang memutar lagu kesukaannya.

“Jason! Ssssh!” Ia menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, lalu, mendesis. “Aku sedang karaoke! Brendon bisa marah jika kau menyela sesi spiritualku!”

Jason menepuk jidat.

_Tuhan, selamatkanlah nilaiku besok._

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaay saya mulai sayang sama ao3, dan pengen melebarkan sayap di sini :')  
> betewe, iya fic ini sangat amat receh karena saya lagi hype2nya sama patd. hu :'))


End file.
